One Night (a boondocks fanfiction)
by luv ta luv ya
Summary: "Drinking isn't really something I do much, I felt tipsy and unsure of where I was going. But I saw her the life of the party, Jazmine Dubios. I grabbed her and pulled her forward into a long slow kiss. She smiled against me lips but as I pulled back all I saw was blue eyes." Hx? Jx? Cx? Rx? Cx? Who's gonna be with who? I don't know maybe you should read it...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Riley's POV:**

I was wayyy too hype! But shit I was about to go to a party and I don't give a fuck about what nobody said! The room door swung open.

"Boy what the hell are ya doin?! Yo ass ain't goin to a party you ain't do no type of chores and I caught you yesterday with weed in yo back pocket!" Granddad yelled angrily.

I groaned loudly. "GRANDDAD! Come on man I ain't bout to do something crazy!" I said.

"You said that last time." I heard my fag ass brother Huey say.

"And?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Last time you got arrested." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Granddad Huey hatin again!"

"Boy stop hatin!"

Huey rolled his eyes and continued to get ready for the party (which Jazmine forced him to go to). He wore a short sleeved navy blue button down shirt and a black wife beater underneath. I looked at Granddad and snickered.

"Granddad come on! I swear be back by at least 12." I said.

"AT LEAST?!" he exclaimed.

"Iight 11:59 but dat's it." I said firmly.

He rolled his eyes. "If yo ass even a second late you gettin the belt." he said walking out the room.

I snickered and continued to put on my green, blue, and black jordans. I looked over at Huey. "The nigga realize I only subtracted a minute right?" I asked.

Huey shrugged and ignored me. I rolled my eyes and finished braiding my hair. They was looking good too! Reezy be killin on niggas! I wore a black jacket and a blue wife beater with a diamond stud in my right ear. Yea Yea Yea save da fan girl screaming for later.

"Ok Riley it's time to go and if you still want a ride I suggest you hurry up." Huey said grabbing his phone and pulling it out to text Jazmine probably.

Can you believe those nigga's actually got together? I mean like damn I thought he was just gon fuck her and forget her. I mean that's what I told him to do and do I not give out good advice? Of course I do because I'm Reezy. I grabbed my phone and scrambled down the stairs after the gay nigga. He was actin like he couldn't wait.

"Damn Afro freak slow da hell down." I yelled then tripped over my shoelaces rolling the rest of the way down the stairs.

My head hit the ground as I slid across it. I groaned and rubbed my head as I opened my eyes. All I saw was a very see through pink thong. I smirked as I saw the strawberry poofy blonde hair around it.

"Aye bitch yo underneath ain't that bad. Aye Huey when you gon tag team a nigga?" I teased.

Jazmine stopped looking at Huey and squealed covering her thong with her short black skirt. "Riley that is so rude!" she huffed and kicked me.

"Ow! Damn it bitch that was a compliment." I said defensively.

"To who? You made her sound like a hoe." I heard a thug voice sound.

I smirked as Cindy McPhearson a.k.a C-Murph smirked down at me. She wore a red sparkly dress and a black fur coat over it with red lip gloss.

"Ya know you would have loved ta hear me say dat ta ya." I said standing up finally.

She made a face. "I'd rather just kick ya like Jazzy." she said then plopped my hat off my head.

I rolled my eyes playfully and picked it up putting it back on. Just for the record only she can do that and that's only because she's my ride or die bitch so yea. We all walked into Granddad's car. Not Dorothy he won't let us touch dat old as car but it was that black one I had bought him when I was known as the Fundraiser. I almost cried when that shit blew up it took a long time fa me ta buy that. Anyways he saved enough money to buy another one.

Jazmine excitedly slapped Huey's shoulder. "I'm so excited! Huey I haven't been to a high school party ever since Ceaser and Sophie left for their mini vacation. I can't wait until they get back!" she said smiling. Huey shook his head but looked slightly amused.

"Aye I heard Sophie ain't comin back." Cindy said.

"Why not?" Jazmine asked worriedly.

Cindy slid over to me and put her seat belt on. "She gotta visit Daniel and Natasha." she said. Jazmine nodded her head.

"Awww she want the D." I teased Cindy as I pulled her even closer to me.

She flipped her hair and punched me back. "Nigga not yours." she said then stuck her tongue out at me.

I reached forward and bit her tongue with my teeth. She looked at me and only smirked as she grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. I heard a loud sigh from Huey.

"Stop hatin." I said flicking him off.

"Why don't you guys just go out already? You already look like you, you kiss all the time, you hug all the time, and spend all your time together." Huey said annoyed.

Cindy shrugged her shoulders. "I think the same thing McHater but a nigga seem like he can't ask nobody out." she said with bitterness.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I told ya I don't go out with nobody." I said for like the millionth time? Damn can't she just be happy that we do what we do? Why I gotta ask HER out?

"Then stop doin dis shit." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You wasn't complain a minute again." I mumbled.

She looked over at me trying to still be mad but started to smile. She pushed me and I snickered as Huey drove the way over to Hiro's house. Hiro was our friend that we talk to now and then he wasn't exactly in the crew though. We all piled out of the car and did our normal formation. The girls in the front and us behind them. It seem weird but it felt natural for us to do it.

"HEY THE ARRIVED!" Hiro yelled as we walked in.

The girls went crazy when they saw us and the boys tried to look crispier when they saw the girls. Huey sent a glare at each of them as he wrapped his arm over Jazmine. They all immediately stopped and looked towards Cindy who wasn't giving any of them a fuck.

"Reezy dis da song!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor.

"And?" I asked teasingly.

"And you dancin with me nigga!" she said and teased me a little by rolling her hips.

I snickered. "Iight girl." I followed her onto the dance floor.

I sent a few smirks at the girls as I walked past. What? It ain't even like me and Cindy go out anyways.

**Jazmine's POV:**

I love dancing with Huey! Well he actually doesn't dance but still it's fun to just be with him! I can't believe we actually go out! The song ended and I dragged him over to the bar. I was tired and I didn't want anybody trying to feel all over him because as we walked in the girls were screaming like at a Justin Bieber concert or something (oh my gosh isn't he just so cute though? Sorry Huey!). I fell on the stool resting my head against his chest. He stroked my hair slowly.

"Tired?" he asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yea a little but this is so much fun! Hiro throws the BEST parties ever!" I gushed.

He shrugged. "Whatever I hate all parties anyways." he said nonchalantly.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's a party baby!" I threw my hands up and did jazz hands. He looked at me amused and in return I blushed deeply. "Hey Benson can you get me a shot?" I asked.

The bartender walked over in a suit and a very annoyed look on his face. "For the millionth time my name isn't even Benson." he said.

Huey raised one eyebrow. "Then what's your name?" he asked.

He sighed and looked down at his feet. "Toby." he mumbled. I tried to keep the straightest face as I ordered my shot again. He looked at Huey still annoyed. "And you?" he asked.

Huey shrugged. "I'm fine unless you have any orange juice." he said.

He gave him a look in disbelief and went to go make my shot. As soon as he was gone me and (surprisingly) Huey busted into laughter. Toby? His name was TOBY?! That's worse than Benson! I clutched my side and fell over onto Huey in laughter. I swear it was so hilarious. Benson, I'm sorry, Toby came back with 10 shots and gave me a withering glare before walking away. I looked down at all the shots.

"Huey, baby can you please drink something? It's a party be happy!" I said grabbing one drink and drinking it.

"Jazmine I'm the driver, A. And B, I hate drinking. It kills your brain cells and statistics show-"

"Never mind." I mumbled and did another shot.

He looked a little guilty and I over did my puppy dog eyes on purpose. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Jazmine stop. It's not gonna work." he said stubbornly.

My bottom lip quavered a little. "Please Huey? I promise we won't over do it." I said.

He rolled his eyes again and then grabbed a shot. I broke out into a big smile and then counted to 3 as we both took a shot. It went down smoothly and it burned a little but that's only because I just did 3 in a row. I pushed more toward Huey and he grabbed them. I smiled and kissed him. For some reason the more he cracks down before me the more I want to be all over him.

I didn't even have to hand him the next one's and he's the one that ordered the extra 5 (all of which we shared). I was a wreck I could barely see straight.

"God I can't even see me own 4 feet!" I exclaimed busting out laughing.

"Baby you're only suppose to have 2 feet!" Huey said then started to laugh too. I think the reason why he doesn't laugh is because Huey actually has an even more attractive laugh then his normal scowl.

"Tell that to the 10 other piggies!" I said pointing to what I think was my toe. It could have just been the air or something. "All 4 of them go Wee Wee Wee!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Huey kissed my forehead and his lips felt like how I would imagine Ted the teddy bear lips be. You know from that movie? It was so funny! "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." he said standing up.

I nodded and took another shot even though I knew I probably shouldn't. Then some random song I forgot the name of started to play on the radio. Hiro was the D.J and was really making everybody want to dance! Forgetting about my drinks and Huey I scrambled to the dance floor but soon fell over too tired and dizzy to get up. I'm sure Huey would be here soon. Until then more drinks for me!

**Huey's POV:**

I tried to walk to the bathroom but my vision was betraying me. People looked like big blobs and the corners were dark. I knew drinking was something I shouldn't do. I'm sure I would fail the test if the police came here. I hope Riley or Cindy was sober enough to drive. What am I saying? There is no way they could drive which means we were stuck here until my ass became sober. As I approached the bathroom I realized I didn't even have to use it.

"Hey good looking." a tall lanky girl said as she leaned against the bathroom doorway.

I just gave her my best stare even though I was too drunk to realize if I was doing it right. And by the look of confusion on her face I was probably doing it wrong. She just laughed self consciously and hurried and walked away.

"Ayyyyeeee my nigga!"

I turned around as I felt hair all around me. "Ceaser?" I asked.

"Yea, yea boy you thought I was gonna miss the best party in a while?" he asked.

"Where's Sophie?" I yelled over the music.

He looked around ignoring my question. "I'm gonna go get a drink. See ya later!" she turned and walked swiftly away.

Was I imagining that? Probably not by the next shout of screams that followed him. Why do girls do that? They look desperate and too frilly and I'm defiantly not attracted to that. Which really confuses me about Jazmine sometimes. Jazmine! I turned around (a little too swiftly) and fell over onto the dance floor. My vision was officially gone. I tried to get back up but the black around the corners were getting bigger.

"Hahaha yo ass drunk too?" I heard a voice go faintly or maybe it was really close I don't know. My hearing was defining me too.

"Help me stand up Cindy." I said.

"I can't I've been standing here for the longest. I'm scared if I move ima fall like everybody else." she said then chuckled. I reached my arm up as she tried to help me up. We nearly both fell but I caught us. The only thing in my vision was blue, like her eyes. She chuckled again.

"This is why you never drink." I mumbled to myself as I stumbled away.

"Thanks for the talk papa!" he red dress seemed to glow and was too bright for my eyes.

She turned away back to the dance floor and I made it all the way to the couch until I collapsed. I really couldn't see that good. Colors mixed in with other colors and made it difficult to make out the shape and sizes. I leaned my head back. Where was Jazmine?

"JAZMINE?!" I yelled.

I felt something fall against the other side of the couch. I looked at it it was a mixture of I think was Jazmine hair and black. What the fuck was in those drinks? She had her head down.

I reached over pulling her close to me. She went into my lap without question. Whoa she must have gained some weight. I closed my eyes since my eye sight wasn't returning anytime. Even with my eyes closed I still knew where everything was and stroked her hair. Wait was it me or was it a little bit longer?

"I'm so tired babe." she whispered resting her hand on me. "This party was the shit though!" she said laughing.

I nodded my head and pulled her face closer to me. My mouth his her nose. That shouldn't be right, her face seemed smaller. I pushed it up slightly more and leaned in again. She kissed me back excitedly her tongue rushing into mine like a wild stream and playing little tricks in my mouth. She never kissed like this before, but I liked it. I pulled away and smiled slightly. I could feel myself getting tired though. My eyes felt like they were getting pulled closed. The voices muffled and I could barely hear anything but I let the sleep come.

"I love you Ri..."

My eyes opened slightly as I raised one eyebrow. Was she about to call me Riley? Before sleep completely enveloped me my eye sight filled with a clear blue color.

**Cindy's POV:**

Wine...

Riley's eyes are brown. I tried to focus on the boy in front of me. What am I thinking? This is Riley. It was obviously the drinking getting to me. I just leaned my head against him again and kissed his cheek. I heard a soft low snore escape his mouth. It was so cute to me. I smiled and snuggled deeper into him. I would have to check out his hair tomorrow because apparently nobody allowed to touch his hair when it's first done. Still as sleep took over all I could think about was wine. The color of wine and who else has those eyes.

Huey.

**Riley's POV:**

Holy shit.

No fucking way.

Just no fucking way.

I did not just see my gay ass hatin ass faggy ass brother kiss Cindy! Did I not make it clear that she was my FWB (Friends With Benefits)? I was about to advance over to him and punch his ass until I saw both of them pass out sleep. I looked around and saw Jazmine sprawled all around the dance floor sleep. I forgot about Huey and Cindy for a minute to go help her. She giggled when she saw.

"Wait a minute Mr. Postman! Wait a minute Mr. Pooooooostman!" she sang loudly and a bit off key.

"Bitch get up." I said picking her up.

"My girl! Talking bout my girl!" she said changing the song.

"And get some new ass songs!" then a thought occurred to me. Why am I helping her? I dropped her and she fell onto the floor again. She rubbed her head and shot a glare up to me. She squinted.

"Ow dickjob!" she yelled. She's not that good with bad names. She layed back down. "Help me up please!" she said.

I gave her a really look but sighed and helped her up again. "Damn bitch learn how to control yo drinks." I said rolling my eyes.

She laughed. "Learn how to control your drinks Huey." she said.

_"Huey?"_ I thought. Then I laughed. She think I'm that nigga? Wait this could work to my advantage. I lead her up to one of Hiro's many rooms. She fell onto the bed.

"Huey are you finally gonna play rough?" she asked in all seriousness.

I tried to control my laughter but this bitch drunk is crazy. First her eyes are blood shot red and her green eyes are so glossed over it look like she bout to cry. Her hair is always wild and out of her two ponytails, and her clothes were pulled up an inch higher. The only thing working for her is her make up.

She grabbed my shirt pulling me down to her. "Kiss me baby." she whispered puckering her lips.

_"Yea gettin the nigga back."_ I thought. I leaned down to kiss her but stopped. Her eyes were closed, but she was Jazmine. Jazmine Dubios the most annoying naive girl ever and...my brother girl. I backed away from her but she just fell onto the bed not noticing. She grabbed a pillow and wrapped onto it hugging it. She fell asleep instantly. She looked kinda cute when she sleeping, she still an annoying bitch though. I walked out of the room and shook my head. He claims Jazmine and I don't for Cindy.

"Fuck it." I mumbled.

Like I said. It ain't like we actually go out anyways.

**Ceaser's POV:**

This was perfect. Huey kissed Cindy. Riley saw and was it just me or did he just bring Jazmine up to the room then exit a few minutes ago? That could mean only one thing. So truth me and Sophie aren't really working out right now and I say fuck her! You want Ceaser, you want all of Ceaser and I was getting tired off being her and still not getting none. Anyways with a little help from myself this could cause a huge crack in between them leaving the boys alone, and the girls alone. And that only means more options for Ceaser! Yes either I was getting some of Jazmine's ass or some of Cindy's ass. Maybe both if I'm sneaky enough. I saw Riley and walked up to him.

"Hey bro. Isn't Huey and Cindy a good couple?" I asked.

He sneered. "You know he goes out with Jazmine." he said trying to walk past me.

I raised one eyebrow. "Whoa chill bro. I thought they broke up I mean the way him and Cindy kissed..." my voice trailed off.

He rolled his eyes then forced a snicker. "Ceez bro I don't care. She can be who she wanna be with she ain't my girl." he said then pushed past me walking down the stairs.

"Nope she's mine." I thought with a snicker. I'm just too sneaky when I wanna be. I looked at Huey and Cindy cuddled on the couch, doesn't Jazmine deserve to be cuddled too? I went into her room. She was out cold. I took off my shirt and pants then removed her shirt as well. Then I layed down next to her. This was gonna be too easy.

**Author's Note: New Story babies! In this one as you can see Ceaser is the annoying dick head who everybody will learn to hate lol. I guess this is just a little idea that popped up in my head tell me if it's good enough to continue.**

**Reviews are Love :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jazmine's POV:**

I woke the next morning with the worst headache ever. And it was really cold the only heat was on my back. I squeezed the cover tighter around me and tried to stay still not wanting to feel the pounding of my head again. Maybe I should listen to Huey and not drink. Besides drinking is very bad. As I pulled the covers more I noticed that it was also around someone too. I smiled, of course me and Huey pass out asleep together. Slowly I turned to face him. My eyes opened and I almost had a heart attack. Huey doesn't have a dark chocolate complexion, or really longs dreads, or an earring in his right ear. Oh no...

"CEASER?!" I exclaimed.

His eyes shot open quickly. Then he looked as scared as I felt. "JAZMINE?!"

I rolled all the way over and fell off the bed hitting my head on the ground. Pain instantly came right there and traveled forward slowly. I grabbed my head and groaned loudly. Ceaser came running over to me and helped me up. That's when I noticed that his shirt and pants were off. Oh god say it's not true! No lie though besides Huey Ceaser has a pretty sexy body. Even though I've never seen Riley unclothed. I covered my eyes quickly.

"EEP! Ceaser cover up!" I shrieked behind my hands.

"Well it isn't like you have all your clothes on either." he mumbled as he walked around trying to find his clothes.

I looked down. My shirt. Where was it? I grabbed the covers and wrapped it around me until I couldn't anymore and even then it wasn't enough. I still felt like all of my, um, private parts were visible. I started to cry. Huey was gonna hate me! This is his best friend how could I? Him and me just got together! I covered my eyes with my hands and cried more and more. Ceaser sat next to me now clothed and tried to comfort me but he was only making it worse.

"It's ok Jaz." he cooed.

"I...just...can't...believe...we...did...something...like...this." I said in between sobs.

He laughed. "Jazmine I doubt we actually had sex." he said.

I wiped my eyes and looked at him. Is he serious? I'm only in my underwear and bra and he is half naked. Something happened! "Ceaser we are both half naked! Naked!" I erupted in more tears. "I'm...a...horrible...person!"

"Jazmine like you said we're HALF naked. Who do know ends sex with automatically putting their clothes back on? Plus we were drunk!" he said. "I doubt we would have even been able to even move!" he added.

I thought about what he said. Could it be true? Could I not be as bad as I think? "Are you s-sure? What if we did?" I cried.

He wiped away my tears. "Trust me it would be something that I remembered." he said his voice suddenly low and husky that caused my cheeks to blush.

I suddenly felt even more naked and awkward. "Ceaser..." I said in a warning tone.

He blinked then looked shocked. "I didn't mean it like that I swear!" he exclaimed innocently.

I sighed my breath shaky. "We can't tell him." I said softly. I felt like crying again.

He nodded. "I know." he said.

I started to cry again. "I'm...so...sorry...Huey!" I cried even though Huey wasn't even in here.

He sighed impatiently as he wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him off me.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked. The covers fell exposing my chest again. I grabbed them in a clump and wrapped them quickly around me again.

"Jazmine! I'm sorry ok?"

I just pushed past him grabbing my clothes which was under my pillow. I ran to the bathroom. My hair was a mess, my eyes looked puffy, and to top it off my make up was smeared everywhere. This was such a horrible thing! I cried as I brushed my hair, as I took a shower, and as I put on my clothes and reapplied my makeup. I felt so dirty. Oh Huey was gonna hate me if he ever found out. I can't lie to him! I've never lied to Huey! I heard a knock on the door.

"Ok in there?" I heard Ceaser go concerned.

Ugh he was the very last person I ever wanted to see ever again. I know it isn't all his fault in fact I might be more responsible than him but I needed to be mad at someone! _"Oh Jazmine stop! Be nice! He's your best friend he would never do this on purpose."_ I thought but something different came out of my mouth. "Ceaser go away this is all your fault! Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

It was silent for a minute then I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry." he said softly then he slowly started to walk away.

I stood still until I heard the bedroom door close. I feel even worse now. Ceaser has always been my friend and I knew he would never hurt my intentionally. I dropped my make up and ran out to catch him.

"Ceaser!" I called.

He shook his head. "It's cool, I know this is an awkward thing to deal with. I'm just sad it had to be me and you." he said then hesitated a moment. He hugged me forcing a smile before hurrying and running down the stairs.

I felt sadness come over me...again. I ran back into the room and slammed the door. I'm a horrible person, Ceaser doesn't deserve to be treated like that after a mistake that we both made, Huey shouldn't have someone like me. I'm a filthy dirty person. I sat on the bed wrapping my legs around me and pulling them as tight as possible. I wanted to just curl up into a ball and forget everything that had happened. I'm so terrible I can't even face what I did!

So I did the only thing that I always do when I think I can't do anything else.

I cried.

**Ceaser's POV:**

This was even more perfect than I thought could happen. She actually thinks we had sex? I mean we could of but I want her to actually be done with Huey before I take a swing at that. I have to say I'm a better actor than I thought. She must feel like such a bitch now. Which means when we see each other again she's gonna be sucking up to me and I'm gonna make sure it's gonna be in front of Huey.

"Bro y'all are all still here?" Hiro asked scaring the shit outta me.

"Yea we all had a little to much to drink I guess." I said snapping into character instantly.

He smirked. "Well I have to check all of the bedrooms for any other guest. See ya Ceez." he waved and ran back upstairs.

I nodded. Wait a minute...Jazmine! I turned to run after him then I thought about it. Jazmine has always been someone who loves to be comforted when she's crying. No matter who it is. So if Hiro finds her most likely he'll want to comfort her. Then wouldn't it be so sad if Huey was here to see it? I smirked. Damn I don't even have to make things happens these stupid nigga's do it themselves. Where was Huey anyways? Probably still knocked out cuddling with Cindy. Bitch, her and Jazmine were MY hoes. I smirked as my phone started to ring.

I groaned impatiently. "Hello?" I snapped.

"See you still have your same mood as before."

"Sophie what do you want?"

I heard her sigh loudly. "Ceaser can we please just talk about this?" she asked getting to the point. Her voice was cracking.

"Fuck off we're over." I growled.

"You can't be just mad about that! Ceaser I thought we were over this!" she said.

I hung up. Dumb hoe. I wasn't taking her back I didn't want her anymore. What she did was too much for me to deal with As I walked down the stairs, just as I said before Huey and Cindy cuddled up came into view. What I wanted was that or the crying bitch upstairs. I sat on the stairs. I'll wait until they wake up. This plan was all about revenge, I'm not gonna lie. As soon as Cindy and Jazmine are alone I'll dive in. Then Riley and Huey can know the pain they put me through.

**Cindy's POV:**

Um...Sleeping in Riley's strong arms were like heaven. He was slowly rubbing it up and down my body in such a caring way I almost thought the nigga was somebody else. I made a sound that kinda sounded like a purr in pleasure. I grabbed his hand and held it tight. My eyes fluttered open, they hurt but I know this pain all too well so it didn't really affect me. I looked up. All I could see was his chin and lips. I smiled and grabbed his head with both of my hands and kissed him. He held me tight against him as our tongues played a weird game that I surprisingly was enjoying. It was different than before. It was better. I smiled against his lips and opened my eyes.

Wine.

Huge afro.

Face already in his permanent scowl.

Oh god... THIS WAS HUEY! We both flew back at the same time. I kissed Huey? I kissed Huey! I could still feel his soft lips against me even though he was all the way on the other end of the couch. He scrunched up his face in pain and rubbed his head.

"Are you ok?" I asked surprised by how concerned I sounded.

He groaned. "I'm fine." Then he looked at me raising one eyebrow. He didn't say anything just slowly looked me up and down. I felt like this dress was too short and my breast were up to high.

"What nigga?" I exclaimed.

"Why did you kiss me?!"

"Why aren't you Riley?!"

"Where is Jazmine?!"

"I don't know!" we both yelled at the same time.

"Don't know what?" I turned around. Riley stood with a breakfast sandwich in his hand and orange juice in the other.

"Riley!" I exclaimed happily and jumped up hugging him. This was the person I love, the one I was meant to kiss not McHater over there. Still he was a better kisser than Riley...

He tensed up and pushed me away. "Damn bitch, we just saw each other yesterday." he said cockily and smirked. I love his smirk. Why can't he just ask me out already?

I narrowed my eyes at him then rolled my eyes. "Whateva nigga I was just bein nice." I lied.

"Sure." he winked at me then sat down eating his sandwich.

Huey as always had his poker face on as if nothing had happened. But I knew his heart was beating just as fast as mine. I sat back down scooting as far from him as possible There was an obvious awkwardness between us. Riley didn't catch on though, well it didn't seem like he did. The last thing I wanted was for him to know that me and Huey kissed. That sounds too weird!

"I'll go um, find Jazmine." Huey mumbled and stood up brushing past my knee. I felt a tingly run up and down it and shook my leg.

"Damn bitch yo leg havin a seizure?" Riley asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I was expecting him to say his little corny line but he just directed his attention back to his sandwich. I awkwardly put my tongue back in my mouth. It was quiet between us as he finished his sandwich. He licked his fingers then in one huge gulp drank all of his orange juice. I just stared at him for the first time with being with him not knowing what to say.

"Wanna go out?" he asked out of no where.

My mouth flew up. Did the nigga just ask me that like I haven't been wanting him to do that in a while. Shit though, this was bad ass timing. I was about to answer when Ceaser came down the stairs.

"Hey sexy." he said with a smirk.

I raised one eyebrow and smiled trying not to look annoyed. Great timing Ceez... "Hey Ceez what up?" I asked.

Riley let out an impatient sigh and leaned back on the couch putting his feet on the mini table in front of us. Ceaser sat next to me.

He shrugged. "Nothing much I was just talking to Huey. He seemed so out of it." he said then gave a "what are ya gonna do look."

"I wonder why." Riley mumbled.

I bit my bottom lip but forced a chuckle. Iight Cindy just play it cool these nigga's don't know shit unless you tell them. "I'm sure his ass just lookin fah Jazzy." I sad chuckling again.

Ceaser laughed. "Yeah we all know how he get's if he can't sense where she is." he teased.

"And I thought he was the one on the leash." we laughed and this time Riley did snicker a little. I sent a smile over by him. He winked and I blushed looking back at Ceaser who didn't miss any of that.

"Y'all nigga's goin out?" he asked surprised.

I was about to talk but then was interrupted AGAIN! Huey came into the room. He looked at me for a split second then me and him both turned our heads away. I pretended to check out my shoes.

"Does anyone know where Jazmine is?" he asked.

"Nope now bye nigga." Riley said coldly.

"You ain't gotta be so mean." I said looking at Riley. Like damn he just asked a question. Wait why do I care? Riley scoffed and ignored me.

Huey rolled his eyes and looked at me and Ceaser. I shook my head and tried to avoid those wine eyes which seemed to pierce right into mine. Ceaser spoke up thankfully.

"I just saw her crying in a bedroom I think, I mean well I saw Hiro and he told him he was going to go comfort Jazmine some more." he said.

Huey narrowed his eyes at Ceaser angrily which he didn't seem to notice. "She's in a room with Hiro?" Huey hissed.

"I'm sure they're not doing anything wrong Huey." I spoke up. I put a hand on his arm without even realizing. Everybody looked at me like I was crazy and Huey cheeks blushed slightly. I quickly removed me hand and tried to cover it up by giving him a soft punch. "But you never know you ain't that good in bed." I said teasingly then blushed because if the nigga was that good at kissing who's to say he ain't good in bed?

He moved a step back from me and I felt like a fucking creep. He cleared his throat. "Thanks Ceaser I think I need to go have a _**talk**_ with them." he said.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Ceaser yelled after him.

"No promises." Huey said angrily.

As he walked past the wall he punched it angrily. Damn nigga was strong, he even left a dent. Huey do got some strong muscles... I blinked in surprise. God damn this is because of that kiss! I hope he iight though. I mean shit at least me and Riley weren't dating (or are we?) so technically it ain't cheating. Or that's what I was gonna tell myself anyways. I turned and found Riley and Ceaser watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"What the fuck was that?" Riley snapped.

"You were rubbing Huey's arm up and down like you wanted to rape the nigga." Ceaser added amused.

I gave them a look. "Shut the fuck up I was tryna help." I looked at the stairs. "Maybe I should go check on Huey." I said absentmindedly as I stood up.

"Why do yo ass even care?" Riley asked. I was getting annoyed. Nigga don't even have the right to be jealous. Do I get jealous when he be over all those hoes? Well yes, but shit I don't show it!

"What da ya mean why I care?"

"It's Huey, Ya neva cared before." he said with bitterness all over his voice.

"I don't care and I didn't mean to say Huey, I meant to say Jazmine." I said.

"Of course ya did." he stood up walking past me. "Give me ya answer when ya not all over my brother." he mumbled pushing past me.

"Riley..."

He ignored me. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. God damn it, fuck, shit! I fucked up so badly! I'm a fucking dumbass. I felt like slapping myself.

"Hey I'm sure he'll get over it." Ceaser said smiling. Ceaser's smile was so warm and contagious.

I smiled back. 'Ya probably right, thanks Ceez."

I gave him a hug and he snuck in a quick kiss on my cheek. I shook my head chuckling. I started to walk up the stairs. I hope Jazmine ain't doin shit. What am I saying of course she ain't doin nothing. Shit wish she would... The fuck? I gotta get in control no fucking way was I getting feelings for McHater after just one mother fucking kiss. Maybe I shouldn't check on him. Just as I was thinking that I bumped right into Huey.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I gulped. "Um I wanted ta come check on ya." I said quickly.

"I'm fine I haven't even went to her yet." he said.

I nodded and looked down at my dress. Those damn eyes, why have my sudden love for brown changed to wine? "Well den I'll just...um, go I guess." I said.

He grabbed my arm turning me back around. I pressed up against him. The only thing I could look at was those eyes. Damn it I was caught! I was glad his arms was tightly around me because my limps felt like they couldn't do shit. He didn't say anything and we stood like that for a while.

"Huey."

"Yes?"

"Ya still holdin on ta me." my voice was so soft and shit that was new ta me.

He let go of me. Then blushed even more and I did too. He cleared his throat and looked me straight in the eyes. "The kiss it never happened ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "What kiss?" I asked lamely.

He nodded then turned around to go find Jazmine in Hiro's many rooms. As soon as he was gone I suck to my knees. They felt too weak to hold me up. Forget about the kiss Cindy, it never happened. I wish it did though...

**Huey's POV:**

Blue.

Her eyes were so damn blue and clear, and...pretty.

"Damn it." I said out loud.

This was obviously still my hormones up in the air causing me to feel this way. Look it up, something like that could really happen and in this case it was. Cindy was the one thing that I hated. Ignorant. But she was also other things that weren't that bad. She was determined, independent, sexy, a little girly, and truthful. I shook my head, but she's also annoying as hell. Her and Riley were meant for each other. It's been a done deal ever since we were younger. Huey and Jazmine, Riley and Cindy. This isn't the time to be questioning shit. I thought about Jazmine. Actually it was.

Why is her ass in a room alone with another guy?

Why did she leave me last night to be with this other guy?

Do I really want the kiss to never happen?

Wait no, that was all wrong. Where did that question come from of course I want the kiss to never happen. Especially with someone like Cindy McPhearson. She has irritated me soul ever sense her ass walked into my life. She just knows how to get right under my skin in a way nobody else knows how to or if they do they don't try to do it because they know I would drop their ass. I've actually done it before to Jazmine but that was when we were younger and I REALLY wanted her to shut up.

Cindy was the only one able to get away with that shit for a reason I never understood. I was certain that the kiss was never suppose to happen now. If it did then I was positive these feelings whatever they were would get more intense. What I needed to do was find Jazmine fast. Then I would:

1.) Cuss her and Hiro's ass out

2.) Fuck her

Because I needed a reminder on who I was really with apparently.

**Jazmine's POV:**

Me and Hiro had been here for the longest while he tried to comfort me. Hiro is one of the biggest flirts along with Ceaser but he was also one of the sweetest friends. I had been crying for a while and still didn't feel anywhere near stopping.

"Jazmine everybody makes mistakes." he said.

"But I made the worst mistake!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Wanna tell me?"

"NO!"

He sighed and rubbed my shoulder up and down. I was a failure at a girlfriend. No wonder Huey hated me when we first met. He was probably gonna hate me again after this. The more I thought the more tears came out.

"Jazmine you're gonna cry yourself out!" Hiro said trying to lighten the mood. "Then you'll look all old and nasty like a raisin!"

"I am nasty!" I sobbed loudly.

"Could you please just tell me? I'm not sure how to comfort you when I don't know what you did." he said exasperated.

"I-I...me and Ceaser...but we were drunk!" I said not able to say the full sentence.

"You guys kissed?" Hiro asked shocked.

I shook my head. "I wish we were that innocent! We are far worse than that!" I said.

He looked at me confused. Oh Hiro, you're not the smartest thing ever are you? I shook him to make him understand but that didn't really help. Then it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"You guys did not!"

"We did!"

"Damn..." he mumbled.

"I know! We're terrible!" I cried.

"Damn straight you are." I heard a VERY angry voice.

I quickly wiped away my tears. Hiro let go of me and stood up staring at him frightfully.

"Huey." I said my voice shaking.

"What the hell is-"

"Nothing I was crying and Hiro came to comfort me." I said. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him taking in his familiar sent. I wanted to wrap up in it and just stay there in a little cocoon.

"Why are you crying?" Huey asked eyeing Hiro suspiciously.

Hiro held up his hands. "I didn't mean anything Huey I swear. She was crying because she never had this bad of a hangover and she thought you would think she can't control he drinks." he said.

Huey looked at me raising one eyebrow. Ok truth, that doesn't sound like me really?

"Then she started to cry again because some really sad song came on the radio." he added.

Now that sounded more like me. Huey looked unsure for a minute then nodded his head. Hiro put his hands in his pockets and after giving us a short nod left. His eyes lingered on me for a moment and guilt was apparently the new feeling that would never leave my body. The door closed quietly behind us.

"Baby do you honestly think I would think anything like that?" he asked.

I gulped and shook my head. "I know you wouldn't I was just, well my head hurt so badly Huey." I said which wasn't a lie. All that crying and drinking got me with the worst head ache ever.

He sat me down on the bed and rubbed my temples. Oh that felt much better. "I'm sorry Huey." I said with so much meaning I knew he was gonna get suspicious again.

"Jazmine it's fine nothing happened between you and Hiro right?"

"Nope just me and Ceaser." I thought. I forced a smile. "Right baby." I said then kissed his cheek.

"So why did you leave last night?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I was never with you. You went to the bathroom and never returned remember?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Remember?" I aksed again.

He smiled and nodded my head. I felt relief wash over me then guilt. Of course it's me to cheat on him. I don't deserve him at all. He grabbed my face kissing it. Oh, Huey and his kisses. But my mind wasn't focused on the kiss. It was focused on me and Ceaser still. How am I suppose to tell him? He'll hate me! I can't tell him ever. Why did it have to be Ceaser?!

**Huey's POV:**

There was something off about this kiss. It just wasn't the same. I wanted me and her tongues to have a playful fight not for me to be the dominate one. I wanted a little something at least. Then I realized she didn't change. This is how Jazmine always kissed. It was me. I was expecting something else, or someone else.

That made me think of something else. If Jazmine wasn't with me that night who did I kiss? Did I really cheat on her twice? Then it was like a small flash. I remembered right before I blacked out the color blue. A beautiful color blue that makes you think you are in a endless sea. Of course only one person had those eyes...

Cindy.

**Author's Note: Heyyyy! I got really excited and wanted to post this. Thanks for all of your reviews! I was so happy because honestly this was just an idea that popped in my head one day. Anyways hoped you liked this one as much as the last one!**

**Reviews are Love :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Cindy's POV:**

So after I finally was able to push out the fuckin kiss from my mind my body got super excited. Reezy had finally asked me out! About damn time. I mean so fuck it of course I would say yes...right? Maybe I should wait until all of this shit blow over. I mean I ain't ever gone be happy unless we go through this. Isn't that what all the bullshit love story and fake ass movie's say? So maybe I thought that shit was lame at first but I could follow it just this one time. Hiro kicked all of our asses out though because he had to clean up the house. I had walked out the back door and into the woods. Not deep but deep enough for me to feel like I could breath.

My red dress glimmered against the bright sun light. I took off my shoes and then damned myself because I had just lost all the height I thought I had gained. I flipped my hair and the ruffled it a bit. When I flipped it back up there was the nigga standing right in front of me.

"Damn it..." I mumbled to myself.

I grabbed my shoes and pretended not to see him. I mean the nigga basically said the kiss was shit and to never think of it. Why should I give his ass the time of day? C-Murph too much of a bitch to do that. I started to walk past him as if his ass wasn't even there. He grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"We need to talk." he said firmly.

I rolled my eyes and snatched my arm away. "Didn't we already talk Huey? Or did you mean for me to forget that too?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "So you actually want to remember the kiss?" he asked.

I forced out a chuckle. "Honestly I couldn't give a fuck. What's the point? I had no boyfriend, and it wasn't like it meant shit." I said.

Ok so, so what if that was mean? The nigga deserved it. Even though I can't even realize what for... His eyes flicked downward then stared at me intensely. Shit I never realized how intense his eyes were. They was like the kind that bitches love to just stare at forever or dream about. None of which I would do though because it ain't like I like the nigga or anything...

"Listen Cindy I didn't mean to be so," he stopped and searched for the right word finally directing his eyes.

I slowly looked at his face. I never noticed how even without the scowl Huey would look stern. His strong jaw bone showed but if the nigga would _**SMILE**_ once in a while then it would look better because he got high cheek bones. Then of course those damn wine eyes. He looked back at me.

"Mean, I guess, I have no control over you. If you want to remember the kiss or whatever I don't care." he said.

I stepped closer to him until we were about an inch apart. Damn I was not only testing him but myself.

"Huey can I ask ya somethin?" I whispered.

He raised one eyebrow then frowned. "You just did." he said simply.

I narrowed my eyes at him then grabbed his neck pulling him down so we were the same height. I swear the nigga's lips looked softer. I could just picture my ass bending forward and kissing him. But I didn't because I like Reezy _**NOT**_ Huey.

"Do ya really think I give two shits bout that kiss?" I asked the shoved him away from me. "Maybe you can forget dat too while you're forgetting everything else." I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

What can I say? He deserved it for toying with my emotions. Not only that but...god damn it! Why was he such a good kisser? I needed some Reezy quick. When I got back everybody was already piling into the car. Riley and Ceaser were in the back seat and Jazmine was still inside the building. As I walked to the car Huey walked right past me neither of us acknowledging each other. I ain't care, shit why would I? He got into the front slamming the door. I glared at him then got into the passenger seat slamming it too. I crossed my arms over my chest. It was like we was some angry ass couple or something.

"The fuck?" Riley asked.

I turned to him. "What?" I snapped.

I blinked a couple times then realized the fucked up thing I just did. It wasn't enough that this morning I was acting weird now I just made it seemed like we was mad at each other. And not me and Huey regularly mad at each other this shit was...weird. I heard a tap on the window. Jazmine was standing there smiling patiently. I opened the door.

"My bad girl. I didn't even noticed my white ass got into the front seat." I said.

She waved me off. "It's ok Cindy. Did you want to sit next to Huey? I mean you can if you want." she said sweetly.

I took one look of Riley and Ceaser and knew sitting next to Huey would cause more suspicion.

I shook my head. "Naw I don't want to sit next to McHater. You know I HATE him." I said shooting a look at him as I said hate.

He inhaled sharply and just shook his head. I got into the car climbing over Ceaser and sitting in the middle. Ceaser laughed and slapped my ass.

"Damn nigga!" I yelled chuckling.

"What the fuck Ceez?" Riley asked leaning forward to glare at him. "That's MY girl ass ya slappin." he said.

"You guys go out?" Huey asked speaking up.

"Yeah." Riley said the exact same time I said No. "No?" he asked.

I chuckled so he couldn't see how worried I looked. "I mean not yet nigga I ain't even say yes. You can't just be claimin people." I said.

He snickered. "Bay I claimed ya ass a long time ago." he said with his signature smirk. I swear when I see dat shit it makes me want to melt.

"Then ya can have my ass just not me." I said.

"Thanks that's all I wanted." he said then winked at me.

Being childish Cindy, I stood up in the car and shoved my ass in his face shaking it and chuckling. Ceaser looked like the nigga was about to start masturbating any minute. I chuckled and shook it more. Riley sent a smirk at Ceaser then slapped my ass, hard. Shit I was gonna feel dat tomorrow. He gripped a big chunk of it and I had to stifle my moan. I rubbed my ass sitting back down.

"Shit Reezy ima feel dat." I said still smiling as I sat down.

"Dat's the point."

I rolled my eyes and looked into the review mirror. For a moment me and Huey locked eyes. He was pissed. But who the fuck is he when his girlfriend was sitting right next to him? I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest looking out the window. Riley put his arm around me like he always does.

"So do ya wanna be my boo?" he asked smirking again.

I blushed. "I mean Reezy..." my voice trailed off as I caught sight of Huey.

I hadn't heard Jazmine giggling this whole time or notice how Huey was slowly rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. Going higher and higher until her giggles stopped and a moan escaped her mouth. For a minute I swear I felt the nigga's hands all over me. I imagined them soft like his lips. He looked in the review mirror and giving me a look as if to say "Yeah I can play games too." I only rolled my eyes and turned back to Riley smiling.

"We'll talk later iight?" I asked then grabbed his hand in mine and sat them in my lap. I shot a smirk to Huey.

He removed his hand from Jazmine and started to drive. Damn that nigga.

**Jazmine's POV: **

I couldn't help but be a little overly excited. It seemed like things between me and Huey were getting better. I was trying my hardest to remember to smile and not think about Ceaser. But he was right behind me! Ok major heart attack moment! I looked out the window the whole time until we both caught sight of each other in the review mirror. My face immediately turned red and he looked away hurt. I wanted to cry again. I'm a terrible person. I tried to think of something to say.

"So Ceaser why isn't Sophie with you?" I asked giving him a nice smile.

He just continued to look out the window. "Me and her aren't really together right now." he mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said. I said it so sincerely though that I knew they were gonna say something to me after it left my mouth.

"Girl ya ass just apologized like you da one who broke dem up." Cindy said.

I giggled nervously. What if I am? What if after me and Ceaser had sex he remembered parts of it and maybe how good it was. Then he realized that he was IN LOVE WITH ME! Oh god that be such a love triangle. Oh no. Huey would slaughter him. My heart skipped a beat.

"DON'T KILL HIM HUEY!" I yelled. I covered my mouth with my hand. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

Huey raised one eyebrow. "Kill who?" he asked.

"Um...it's a song! Do you guys like it? I'm really into writing music now. That's the name of it." I said quickly. _"Yeah that sound legit right?"_ I thought.

Everybody looked at me like I was high or something. Ceaser looked away and tried not to laugh like he knew what I meant. Great! He's not mad at me anymore. I giggled too as Ceaser busted out laughing.

"That is the worst shit I've ever heard." he said in between laughs.

"Oh so you can do better?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Hell yeah!" he said cockily.

Riley waved his hands in the air (like he just don't care!...no?...No ok that was lame but I'm Jazmine!).

"Do I smell a bet?" he asked.

"Uh naw Reezy. All I'm smellin is yo nasty ass feet." Cindy said.

Riley made a point of removing his shoes and shoving his feet in Cindy's face. Truth be told they smelled good. Like Axe but for feet or whatever. Wait do boys put Axe on their feet? Hm, I mean there's nothing wrong with that it's just a little weird if you ask me.

"Now did y'all wanna bet on dis shit?" Riley asked after he put his shoes back on.

"This is idiotic." Huey mumbled.

"Shut the fuck up McHater." Cindy hissed.

"God damn it white girl!"

"What? What is yo ass gonna do anyways?" Cindy asked daring him to say something.

"Gosh what are you guys problem?" I asked.

I mean it wasn't a secret Huey and Cindy absolutely didn't like each other but this was like it was personal or something. I shook my head. She probably called one of his many Malcom X books dumb. It couldn't be anything more than that.

"Huey can ya ass stop fightin wit her all the time?" Riley asked glaring at Huey.

Huey stopped the car with a screeching halt. Luckily me and Ceaser were wearing our seat belts unlike Riley and Cindy who flew forward. Riley hit his head on Huey's seat and Cindy flew forward and hit her head on the radio system. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Oh my gosh Cindy are you ok?" I asked frantically.

She could have gotten a concussion!

She groaned rubbing her forehead which was really red. "I'm fine girl hold ya pussy." she mumbled. I rolled my eyes. Her and Riley language is so vulgar. "Why the fuck did ya do that?" she yelled at Huey.

He shrugged innocently. She glared at him and started to punch him. I immediately dove into the back seat afraid of being hit. I fell right onto Ceaser and my legs kicked Riley in his face.

"Damn!" Riley yelled trying to move me.

"Oh sorry Ceaser." I said quickly as Riley flipped me over.

I fell on the car bottom and grabbed the first thing to hold onto. Why oh why was it Ceaser? He fell on top of me kicking Riley in the face (again) and then he fell on top of me too. I felt like I was stuck under a huge clump of rocks. I tried to move and got my head out. Through all of this Huey had grabbed Cindy's hands. Her hair was all over her face. She sighed irritably and flipped her hair to glare at Huey.

Then they just stared at each other. I raised one eyebrow. They were looking at each other like they had never seen each other. Their hands slowly fell. Cindy looked down quickly then looked at the backseat where we were all still trying to get up.

"Nigga you gay!" Riley said.

"You fell on me!" Ceaser said.

"Cause y'all bitch asses keep kicking me in the FACE. That is the money maker bitches." he got up and kicked Ceaser playfully.

"You know this car is only so big!" I yelled still under Ceaser. God this felt just like when we had sex. I'm sure we did now or we both wouldn't feel so guilty. I bet it was just like this.

"Oh my bad." he said and helped me up.

And what do you know with so much force I fell on him again. I quickly stood up and pulled my skirt down more. I couldn't wait to get home and change into clothes that didn't show that much. I turned around and Cindy was still looking mad but her whole face was red.

"Um..."

She turned to me. "Sorry." she said quickly.

"No prob why is your face red?" I asked making a face.

She got up and crawled past me. "It's hot in here." I think she mumbled.

I shrugged and sat next to Huey. He sighed then as things settled down in the back seat he started the car and drove off towards Cindy house.

"Ow I think my head bleeding." Cindy said.

"Well bitch don't expect me to take ya no where." Riley said leaning back in his seat.

"I don't need ya too." she said making a face at him.

"We can stop by the hospital if you want." Huey said nonchalantly.

She looked at him. "Naw I don't need ya too neither." she said but she said it more nicely than she did with Riley.

_"It's good that they're getting along."_ I thought smiling. _"Now if only me and Ceaser could too..." _Riley glared at Huey's comment and rolled his eyes. Geez so Cindy and Riley are made at Huey?

"It hurt like a bitch though." she said touching it.

"Bitch shut up whining." Riley said.

Cindy stuck her tongue out at him. It seemed like everybody in the car rolled their eyes at the same time. Riley said his little line, bit her tongue, she chuckled, then they kissed. It was the same thing EVERY TIME. I don't see why she hasn't said yes to his request yet. It was obvious they liked each other. Huey bristled up next to me and looked out at the road angrily.

I leaned over to him. "You know no matter how mean you stare at it it's not gonna change." I said giggling.

"Tell me about it." he mumbled as he took a sharp left.

I shrugged. What was his problem?

**Huey's POV:**

She was the most annoying girl in the world.

No not Jazmine even though she can be too.

Cindy.

She drives me crazy. I want to just throw he white ass off a cliff and forget about her. Even though I doubt if I got the chance I would do it. I thought my emotions would have gone down by now. I guess not. I was just gonna wait it out until all this was DONE. I stopped the car at her house.

"Ok we're here!" Jazmine said excitedly.

Cindy looked at her house like it wasn't hers.

"What?" I snapped.

"Uh cool it nigga I'm comin over ya house." she said like it was obvious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cuz I want ta." she replied rolling her blue eyes.

Her beautiful blue eyes. I shook my head and started the car driving off to Ceaser's house. Riley and Cindy were mumbling things in the backseat and her face was bright red. Ugh, that is so fucking annoying. I wish her and him would get their own damn car. I was getting tired of Riley's and Cindy's PDA. I stopped at Ceaser's house.

"Um Huey..."

"You're not coming to my house too." I said quickly.

"Nigga chill you ain't even at the right house." he said pointing out the window.

He was right. It had two white couple clutching their little boy in their hands like we were about to go snatch up the kid. I rolled my eyes, white people now and days. I shook my head and rolled 5 houses forward. As we passed the people Riley rolled down the window and pulled down his pants shaking his butt at the people.

"Reezy!" Cindy yelled covering her face in embarrassment.

Jazmine covered her mouth with her hand as a million giggles escaped her mouth. A disapproving glare from me stopped her though. She wasn't happy about it and turned crossing her arms over her chest and looked out the window.

"You're no fun." she mumbled.

Ceaser was on the ground of the car laughing so hard he rolled over and hit his hand on Jazmine's backseat. She turned around and looked at Ceaser laughing at him. The people shrieked in terror as they saw Riley's ass. I shook my head again. We got to Ceaser's house and everybody got out hugging him. He lingered at Jazmine and Cindy saying something to them me and Riley couldn't hear. Even though apparently he was pissed at me we shared a look that said the same thing "Who did this nigga think he was?". They got back in the car laughing about whatever he said.

I just let the subject drop and drove to my house in silence. We got inside and we all walked into the livingroom. Lucky for Riley Granddad was still sleep. I doubt he forgot about the promise Riley made, or completely forgot anyways.

Riley grabbed Cindy's hips and pulled her short body towards him. "Ya know I got hoes on speed dial I need an answer NOW." he said.

Cindy chuckled and bit her bottom lip. She causally flipped her hair but I saw as our eyes connected and she gave me a look that said "What now nigga?". I narrowed my eyes at her. Jazmine walked back in the room her poofy hair brushed out straighter and hanging on one side of her head. She took off her black heels and black half jacket. All she wore was a white spaghetti strap tank top and her short black skirt that showed off her curves.

I've never been competitive. There's no point for it, I don't look for drama (usually it comes to me). But hopefully now it was still just my hormones that were getting the best of me. I looked at Cindy smirking quickly but long enough for her to see. While Riley was kissing her neck I pulled Jazmine by her waist.

"Huey!" she exclaimed giggling.

I pulled her head up towards mine and bent down kissing her. She threw whatever she had in her hands down and wrapped her arms around me. I could feel Cindy staring a hole through the back of my head. Great, because two can play these games.

**Cindy's POV:**

"Is that the best you can do?" I thought. This nigga must be crazy. I saw the dumb ass smirk he sent me, this was all to get my white ass jealous (which I might be). I pushed Riley back.

"Ya know what Reezy? I think we should go out." I said.

"So that's a yes?" he asked.

I flipped my hair again and looked over at Huey and Jazmine. They had stopped kissing and Jazmine was bending down to pick up her brush but Huey was staring right at me. I turned back to Riley.

"It's a hell yea!" I yelled.

Then just to rub it in his face a little I grabbed the back of Riley's head and kissed him.

**Author's Note: I know I know it's been a while. Well I updated now! Um..sorry I'm really tired but if you think just because now they both have a girlfriend/boyfriend that things are gonna change. Think again...**

**Reviews are Love :3**


	4. Author's Note

**So Hey Guys!**

**This is not a new chapter if you noticed lol. So here's the thing. I'm unbelievable stuck on this story. Like I can't even bring myself to write it without giving myself a headache. I know what direction I want to go in but thinking things and writing them in a humorous and drama filled way is harder than you think.**

**THIS IS NOT ME GIVING UP! I've never gave up on a story and I won't start now. I'm just putting my story on a hiatus or taking a hiatus or however you use the word. Lol I feel so dumb to be my age and not know. No I'm not old but whatever off the age subject lol.**

**I'll continue this story as soon as my love and creative writing for it returns. Until then I will be posting a new story and since I already have a alot of chapters for it ready no need for you guys to think I'm going to give up on it.**

**It's called I'll Protect You and I'm posting it tonight. Check it out and I hope you enjoy and please remember I love you guys and I'm sooo sorry for this. Just don't give up on me ok? I'm know for great comebacks! Lol oh and I'll be continuing all my other stories still soooo...yeah. Have a good night or day or evening depending on where you are lol. :)**


End file.
